Before Eve
by Olivia Rya Kaged
Summary: She used to be a normal girl, then she was kidnapped by dragons and thrown into Purgatory for Eve to possess. Ever wondered who the young girl was that Eve possessed? Read, review, favourite, follow.
1. Chapter One: Wiccaning

**Before Eve**

**By Olivia Rya Kaged**

**She used to be a normal girl, then she was kidnapped by dragons and thrown into Purgatory for Eve to possess. Ever wondered who the young girl was that Eve possessed? Read, review, favourite, follow.**

**Chapter One: Wiccaning**

* * *

Susan cradled her newly born daughter in her arms and stepped outside in her white nightgown with her husband Richard. Susan gently raised her few hours old daughter up towards the stars outside.

"Oh Lady of the Starry Heavens, Wise All-Father, behold this lively child Skye Lovett, conceived and brought forth in love, bless and protect her, and grant the gifts of wisdom, inspiration and wonder." Susan said. Susan gently placed her infant onto the ground and stroked her cheek lightly with her fingers.

"Hail Earth, Mother of All, this is my infant, my love, and my jewel. Bless and protect her, granting your enduring and eternal strength and steadfastness. May she ever have a spirit that seeks the the stars, and roots deep within thy loving breast." Susan said and picked up Skye and held her close to her as she glanced around for a few moments.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" a three year old Skye said and handed her mother a picture she had drawn._

_"Here you go." a very shy nine year old Skye said as she handed an homeless man her sandwich._

_Skye at twelve was dancing at a ballet recital._

_Skye was grooming a horse and laughing with her friend._

_A crying Skye was being dragged to a cliff edge and then pushed down a fiery hole. Skye screamed as she fell._

"My dear...it is done now. Let us get you both inside." Richard said.

"Richard...Richard...I saw...I saw." Susan said.

"What did you see Susan?" Richard asked.

"Skye...Skye." Susan said.

"Come Susan, you've just given birth a few hours ago. You're not well. Lets get you inside." Richard said and lead his wife still holding their baby daughter in her arms back inside the hospital unknown to him that Susan had just foreseen their daughter's death.

* * *

Susan had not been herself since the night of Skye's birth, but her sister thought today would be different. Skye was just over a month old and it was the first full moon since she was born and a naming ceremony was all planned for her little niece.

"Susan...Susan we're all ready now." Dawn said and picked up her niece.

"Okay Dawn." Susan said her eyes glanced over and dull. She had told no one of what she had seen. Susan had her white robe on and her hair was still damp from her purification bath.

"Skye looks beautiful." Dawn said commenting on Skye's white dress with rosebuds embroidered onto it before leading her sister outside to a large oak tree outside the hotel they had booked purposely for the tree. Around the tree, stood Susan's mother Wendy, her two cousins Abigail and Lucy and Susan's best friend Louise, Skye's Guardian Mother.

"Let us begin." Wendy said. Dawn placed Skye down at the bottom of the tree, next to three bowls. One full of corn, another full of water, and the third full of salt. Next to these bowls was a fresh bulb of garlic.

"Aphrodite, Arionhod, Lover of the Horned God, Might Queen of Witchery and night; Morgan, Etoine, Nisene, Diana, Brigit, Melusine, am I named of Old by men; Artemis and Cerridwen, Hell's Dark Mistress, Heaven's Queen. Ye who would ask of me a rune, or who would ask of me a boon, meet me in some secret glade, dance my round in greenwood shade, by the light of the full moon. In a place wild and lone, dance around mine altar stone; work my Holy Mystery, ye who are feign to sorcery, I bring ye secrets yet unknown. No more shall ye know slavery, who give true worship unto me. Ye who tread round on Sabbat night, come ye all naked to the rite in token that ye be really free. I teach ye the mystery of rebirth, work ye my Mysteries in mirth. Heart joined to heart and lip to lip, five the points of fellowship that bring ye ecstasy on earth. For I am the circle of Rebirth. I ask no sacrifice, but do bow, no other law but Love I know, by naught but Love may I be known. All things living are mine own, from me they come, to me they go." Louise said. Wendy then moved carefully to the center of the circle of woman and faced the large oak tree. Wendy picked up Skye and held her in her arms.

"Queen Brigit, we have brought you here, the fruit of my womb, for joy, fay. Bless this child with golden luck. May her heart have your silver touch. Health and wealth shall be her lot, by sickness nor evil shall ever be caught. Blessed Be." Wendy said and placed Skye back onto the ground gently and retook her place in the circle. Dawn stepped forward and picked up the bowl of corn.

"Demeter, accept this offering to you, may this child never know hunger of Body, nor heart nor soul." Dawn said as she placed the corn in a circle around Skye. Abigail then stepped forwards and picked up the bowl of water. She placed her finger in the bowl and placed that finger on Skye's forehead.

"Marianne, accept this water as an offering to you. May this child have the life-force sap always strong within her. May fertility of the Moon infuse her with love for all living. May she know Sisterhood." Abigail said as she poured the water in a careful circle around Skye. Lucy then stepped forward from the circle and picked up the bowl of salt.

"Blessed Be Sophia, Wisest of the Wise, in the earth and beyond the heavens. Protect and bless the child with wisdom." Lucy said making a salt circle around the infant. The three woman once again joined the circle leaving Skye on the floor under the Oak tree and holds hands completely the circle.

"We all come from the Goddess, and to her we shall return, like a drop of rain flowing to the ocean, we all from the Goddess, and to her we shall return, like a drop of rain flowing to the ocean, Isis, Astrate, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Innana, Isis, Astrate, Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Innana, Isis, we all come from the Horned God, and to him we shall return, like a spark of flame raising to the heavens. We all come from the Horned God, and to him we shall return, like a spark of flame raising to the heavens. Hoof and horn, hoof and horn, all that dies shall be reborn, corn and grain corn and grain, all that falls shall rise again! Hoof and horn, hoof and horn, all that dies shall be reborn, corn and grain corn and grain, all that falls shall rise again! The Goddess is alive and magick is afoot! The Goddess is alive and magick is afoot! We all come from the Goddess, and to her we shall return." The woman sang out. Once they had finished their song Susan made a small hole in the ground and placed the garlic bulb inside it, on top of the bulb she placed the afterbirth and the umbilical cord in the ground and buried them. She covered this with remaining corn, water and salt.

"Her name be Skye Elizabeth Lovett. Her name be Robin Snow." Wendy said before picking up Skye in her arms. The woman then began to dance in the moonlight and feast on the bread they had provided.

* * *

"Hey Skye, shall we get you all dressed up for your Wiccaning?" Susan asked her two and half month old daughter and gently dressed her in her a light pink dress with blue and yellow flowers printed to it before carrying her into the garden where Richard, family and friends were waiting. Susan went a stood by Richard who gently kissed her cheek.

"Shall we begin?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Susan said.

"Spring is come, the lambing begun, out of the Earth, out of the Air, our of the Water, out of the Fire, a child is born. Welcome we now Skye Elizabeth Lovett!" Wendy said and gently took her granddaughter and gently dipped her in a large cauldron of warm water. Wendy then gently wrapped her in a men's shirt and held her carefully in her arms.

"Do not forget, what seems the most different from you is not different, but a part of yourself, a mirror to your deepest nature. Let the air come, that bears the hawk, that brings the clouds, and the life-giving rain. Let the air come now, to be a friend and guardian, to Skye Elizabeth Lovett. Let the fire come, that shines in the sun, that shines in the heart, and opens the womb. Let the fire come now, to be a friend and guardian, to Skye Elizabeth Lovett. Let the water come, that freshens the pool, that move with the moon, and boils in the cauldron, let the water come now, to be a friend and guardian to Sky Elizabeth Lovett. Let the earth come, that gives the grain, that is flower and fruit, and the deep hidden caves. Let the Earth come now, to be a friend and guardian, to Skye Elizabeth Lovett." Wendy said before placing Skye inside a willow basket and tucked a white linen blanket under her chin before handing the basket towards Susan. Susan took the basket and held it towards her mother.

"Lord of Grain." Wendy said and placed a loaf of bread on the blanket.

"Mother of Milk." Wendy said and placed cheese down next to the bread on the blanket.

"Fire of Immortality." Wendy said and carefully whirled a taper of fire three times over the basket. Susan kept hold of the basket while Wendy placed her hands on the soil below the basket and John, Susan's father placed his hands in the air above the basket. Very slowly Wendy and John move their hands closer and closer to the basket. Once the hands meet at opposite sides of the basket Wendy and John move their hands away and make sounds of excitement and wave their arms around.


	2. Chapter Two: First Day

**Before Eve**

**By Olivia Rya Kaged**

**She used to be a normal girl, then she was kidnapped by dragons and thrown into Purgatory for Eve to possess. Ever wondered who the young girl was that Eve possessed? Read, review, favourite, follow.**

**Chapter Two: First Day**

* * *

"Skye, Skye sweetheart. Time for preschool." Dawn told her one year old niece and picked her up. Skye made soft baby sounds and waved her arms around. Dawn smiled and picked up Skye's bag and car keys and made her way out to the car. She strapped Skye into her car seat and begin to drive to preschool.

Dawn turned on the stereo and pushed a CD in. The sound of 'Guns 'N' Roses' filled the air; Dawn joining in singing along to the CD as she drove her niece to preschool. After a short drive of fifteen minutes they arrived at Seaside Parent Child Preschool*.

"We're here Skye." Dawn told her niece and got out of the car and picked up Skye and carried her inside.

"Hello, welcome to Seaside Parent Child Preschool, I'm Miss May. How can I help you?" said a woman with pigtails and wearing jeans with paint splatters on them.

"Hi I'm Dawn Lovett, I'm here to drop off my niece Skye." Dawn said.

"Oh hello Mrs. Lovett, and hello to you little Skye. I understand the parents...the parents aren't involved?" Miss. May asked.

"Her father left a few months before she turned one, her mother was deemed unfit to raise a child. She still has supervised contact with her mother though, but as far as legal matters go I am her guardian." Dawn explained.

"Of course; if you could just ran over some details with me and then you're all set to leave Skye here for her first day." Miss. May said.

"Of course." Dawn said.

* * *

"Skye, my little ladybug tell for our first day of Pre-Kindergarten." Dawn called to her four year old niece.

"I don't wanna go!" yelled Skye "not going not going not going!"

"Come on Skye, it'll be fine and you'll have lots of fun." Dawn said.

"Promise Auntie Dawn?" Skye asked.

"I promise." Dawn said.

"Okay...I'll go." Skye said.

"Thats my girl." Dawn said and lead her out to the car and drove her to pre-kindergarten. Dawn on The Lion King soundtrack and the car filled with 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. Dawn begin to sing along with Skye.

Shortly after they pulled up at Beaumont Pre-Kindergarten Program Child Day Care**.

"Okay here we go." Dawn said and got out of the car with Skye in toe and lead Skye inside.

"Excuse I am Mrs. Lovett, I'm here to drop off my niece Skye." Dawn said.

"Hello Mrs. Lovett, and is this little Skye?" a man asked.

"Yes." Dawn said.

"Well I'm Mr. Greene and welcome to Beaumont Pre-Kindergarten Program Child Day Care. Your Skye's guardian am I correct?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Yes that would be me." Dawn said.

"Well I'm sure Skye will be very happy here; if you could just sign some paperwork for me?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Of course." Dawn replied.

* * *

"Skye, Skye time for School!" Dawn called her five year old niece. Skye came tumbling down the stairs.

"You ready for your first day of Elementary school?" Dawn asked.

"Yes!" Skye said with her coat done up wrong. Dawn laughed and redid up Skye's coat and picked up her school bag.

"Come on Sweetie we don't want to be late." Dawn said.

"Okay Auntie Dawn." Skye said. Dawn lead her niece to the car and strapped her in before driving off while Spice Girls played in car. Dawn joined in to singing Spice Up Your Life with her young niece until they pulled up at Forest Park Elementary School***.

"Here we go." Dawn said as she got out of the car.

"Wanna go home." Skye said in a quiet voice.

"Skye what's wrong my little Ladybug?" Dawn asked her niece.

"Don't wanna go. Don't know anyone." Skye said.

"But you'll meet lots of new friends, you'll have a great time I promise my Ladybug." Dawn said.

"Don't wanna go." Skye said.

"You'll be fine, come on Skye." Dawn said.

"Alright." Skye said.

"That's my girl." Dawn said and lead Skye over to her new class.

"Hi, is this the Kindergarten class?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, is this your little girl? the teacher asked.

"No, no she's my niece. Skye Lovett." Dawn said.

"Ah yes, little miss Skye. Hello Skye I'm your teacher Mr. Bryan." he said.

"Hello Mr. Bryan." Skye said.

"If you wanna come with me and say goodbye to Auntie we'll get you settled in to your new class yeah?" Mr. Bryan asked.

"Okay...bye Auntie Dawn. Don't forget to pick me up." Skye said.

"I won't Ladybug." Dawn laughed as Skye left with Mr. Bryan.

* * *

"Auntie Dawn! Hurry up if I'm late for my first day I'll be the laughing stock!" Skye called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Why did you get old enough to middle school?" Dawn asked.

"Auntie Dawn I'm not a baby." Skye said. "Now come on!"

"Alright, alright." Dawn laughed and made her way out to the car. Skye signed and got in and turned on the radio and pushed in her Evanescence CD and started to sing along. Dawn joined in as she drove her niece to Roseway Middle School****

"Alright here we go." Dawn said. "First day of middle school thats a big day." Dawn told her eleven year old niece.

"Auntie Dawn you'll make me late." Skye moaned.

"Okay okay." Dawn laughed "Any chance you want me to come with you?"

"No way." Skye said.

"Okay...I'll pick you up at three Ladybug." Dawn said.

"Bye Auntie Dawn." Skye said and got out the car and made her way to the main reception. Dawn watched her niece go and smiled before driving off and going to work.

* * *

"Auntie Dawn...Auntie Dawn I'm leaving." Skye said.

"I wish you would let me take you. Its your first day of high school." Dawn told her fourteen year old niece.

"You grew up too fast Ladybug." Dawn said.

"Auntie Dawn I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now." Skye said.

"Okay, okay. Just come straight home afterwards okay?" Dawn asked.

"Okay Auntie Dawn." Skye said and hugged her aunt.

"Be safe." Dawn said and hugged her niece back.

"I will Auntie Dawn." Skye said and picked up her bag and left.

Dawn picked up a photo of her niece taking on holiday to France that Summer and smiled.

* * *

**_*Seaside Parent Child Preschool is a real preschool in Portland, Oregon in the states. Whether or not it is still active I do not know._**

**_**Beaumont Pre-Kindergarten Program Child Day Care is a real pre-kindergarten in Portland, Oregon in the states. Whether or not it is still active I do not know._**

**_***Forest Park Elementary School is a real elementary school in Portland, Oregon in the states. Whether or not it is still active I do not know._**

**_****Roseway Middle School is a real middle school in the Portland, Oregon in the states. Whether or not it is still active I do not know._**


End file.
